


Demon Fucker

by anon433



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Blood As Lube, Blood and Injury, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Minor Violence, Nosebleed, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Sub Darryl Noveschosch, Tentacle Dick, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon433/pseuds/anon433
Summary: It takes a bit of force to get through to Bad, thankfully, Schlatt is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Demon Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I decided to do some more intense stuff this time since y'all seem to like it.
> 
> I did some BadSchlatt since I don't really see it much.
> 
> As I mention in the beginning, their heights are different from the canon so it was easier to write.
> 
> This was just for a bit of sun and I enjoyed writing it, though I had to scrap a few other original ideas I had for this.
> 
> Overall, I'm pretty happy with the product.
> 
> *this is NOT spellchecked*
> 
> Enjoy 👍

(Bad is 6'9 and Schlatt is 6'3, I tweaked the heights so it wouldn't be so akward to write.) 

"Listen here, demon boy whatever the fuck," Schlatt's hands were slammed down on the desk that separated him and the taller demon that was fidgeting in his seat, spade shaped tail tucked behind him, "I want that damn egg removed. You released the fuckin' thing and I want it gone. Ye hear?" He snarled. 

Bad shrinks back in his seat, brows furrowed, "I apologize, sir, but I will not be removing the egg." He pushed himself out of the wooden chair, "I'll be taking my leave—" 

"No you won't." Schlatt interjected, grabbing Bad's scarf to pull him down to eye level, his blood boiling with annoyance, "You're gonna do what I say." Schlatt was clearly beginning to get hostile, his horns nearly prodding at Bad's face. 

Bad tried to pull away, only to be tugged down again, his balance faltering, causing him to fall, Schlatt causing his head to remain staring upwards into his eyes due to the hold on his scarf. 

"Do I need'a knock some sense into you, boy?" Schlatt's eyes were a fierce, glistening crimson that stared into Bad's very soul, causing the taller to feel intimidated. He was breathless, captured in the gaze like a trapped bird. 

Bad swore he could feel arousal pool in his gut, his tail subconsciously patting against the floor with vitality. He a sort of submissive feeling wash over him, his voice beginning to tremble, "Yes." He breathed, his glowing white eyes possessing an almost desperate look. 

Schlatt as almost stunned, but responded by grabbing a handful of Bad's hair, kneeling to force the demon's face against the ground, a growl elicited from the ram hybrid. He let go and stood up, replacing where his hand once was its his foot, pressing the demon's face against the ground. 

After a moment, Schlatt's foot pressed down harshly, a loud crack followed by a pained scream insinuating that he had broken the demon's nose. Demons had bones just like humans, but Bad's were more light and fragile since he would have to be able to carry himself with his wings. 

Bad panted heavily, the main spreading throughout his body, the sensation was intoxicating, a steady flow a blood dripping onto the wood below him. His entire body shook, invigorated from the pain. 

"You're a little pain slut, huh?" Schlatt removed the heel of his foot from Bad's head, kicking him in the shoulder, eliciting a groan from the taller male, "Sit up." 

The demon obeyed, sitting up shakily. Blood dripped down his lips, his breathing shallow. He was half hard simply from the pain, his eyes were hazy as well, gazing up at Schlatt with an indescribable lust. 

Schaltt began unzipping his pants, sloppily pulling his nearly fully hard cock out, his gaze fixed on Bad's ruined face, he looked truly beautiful when he was beat up. 

The ram hybrid wasted no time, pressing his index finger and thumb against the sides of Bad's cheeks, pushing until it was fuly open for access. 

"You think you can do anything you want, don't you?" Schlatt broke the silence, pressing the head of his cock against Bad's lower lip before thrusting into his mouth roughly, "I'm president of this damn country, I have more power than you ever will. But you like that, don't you? You like being so useless compared to me, knowing you have no more use than being a disgusting pain slut. I bet my employees would love to play with you, but thats something to save for later." 

Schlatt's hips picked up a quick pace from the start, spamming his cock down Bad's throat, causing the demon to gag and cough, painful tears streaking down the demon's skin, casing a sizzling sound (tears burn Bad's skin). Despite the continuous gagging and choking, Bad was fully enjoying this 

The hybrid dipped his head back, choking out something that was a cross between a growl and a moan, "You'd like that, getting your ass dominated by my employees, you'd love it. Slut." His fingers curled in Bad's hair as he roughly shoved his cock down the demon's throat, "Maybe you can be out little pet, hm? Get taught a lesson about your place here, yeah?" 

Bad groaned around Schlatt, gagging violently. He looked beautiful, even though he was clearly in pain, his tail patted against the floor with a quiet 'plat plat' sound. 

Schlatt's back arched, his free elbow leaning against the desk for balance, the pleasure causing a coil of heat in his stomach, notifying him of his impending orgasm. 

Before he could finish, though he would have enjoyed painting Bad's pretty face white, he pulled out, the demon immediately gasping for air. It was cute, the hybrid thought so, anyways. 

"Over the desk, don't keep me waiting." Schlatt fixed his posture, his voice rougher than normal, filled to the brim with nothing short of arousal. The ram was most certainly sadistic, he got off on other's pain (quite literally). Finding someone as masochistic as Bad who he could bat around for his own pleasure was a dream come true. 

Bad complied, resting his elbows on the desk and sticking his ass out, his face pointed down so he could avoid the embarrassment that was making eye contact with the hybrid. He got chills when he felt Schlatt's eyes on him, boring through the back of his skull. 

The ram hybrid positioned himself behind Bad, tugging the taller's baggy towers and tight red boxers down to his knees. Schlatt ran his rough hands against the sleek black skin, admiring the view of Bad's puckered grey colored hole. What surprised Schlatt was that Bad had not one, but two tentacle like things were his dick should be. It was surely an intriguing sight, the red and black tentacles wriggling against Bad's stomach. 

"That's some freaky shit." Schlatt mumbled, tugging on one of the tentacles to see what they would do. They got hard like a dick, but their movements were more fluid and they could move freely on their own. 

A grayish red liquid dripped from the tentacle and Bad cried out, his nails dragging against the desk, "D— Do— uhhnn.. Don't.. pull it." Bad panted, the tentacle curling against Schlatt's hand. 

The hybrid snorted, pulling Bad's head back by his horns. He traced Bad's bottom lip, the room going silent aside from the slick sounds Bad's cocks made. It was oddly calm for a long moment before Schlatt's fist met the side of Bad's mouth violently, causing the demon to cry out in pain. 

It wasn't long before the taller's mouth began bleeding due to his teeth cutting his cheek and accidently biting down too hard on his tongue due to the punch. Blood dripped from his mouth onto the desk, the demon gasping and trying to process what happened. His cocks squirmed vigorously against each other, the pain invigorating. 

Schaltt scooped up some of the blood with his fingers, wetting them with the odd substance, it was different from human blood, thinner and goopy. 

He took his hand back once he had gathered enough and used the blood to wet his dick, along with his own pre cum. It wasn't a sufficient lube, but Schlatt wasn't worried about that. 

The ram positioned himself before promptly slamming into Bad, with struggle. However, the demon was quite loose to be what he assumed was a virgin. Still, there was a bit of push back since he wasn't nearly slick enough to slide in too easy. 

"Damn, you must be a whore, you're so loose already." Schlatt snarled, one hand still having Bad pulled back by his horns. Occasionally, Bad would choke on his own blood due to the angle, trying to spit the blood out on the floor or desk. 

Bad gave a pathetic whine, "Uuhnnm.." Tears sizzling on his cheeks as blood ran down his jaw. He was a work of art, all beat up with Schlatt filling his ass easily. 

The hybrid leaned close to his ear, "You're nothing but a filthy slut for me to use, don't forget that." He spoke breathlessly, groaning. He was beginning to slide in and out easier now due to the pre cum that lubricated his cock, picking up a more steady pace. 

"Mmm—!" Bad swallowed a bit of blood to gasp for air, his insides convulsing around Schlatt who continued to slam into him, Bad's strength to hold himself up flattering, "Skep—" He choked out, a pitiful cry for help even though he was enjoying the treatment. 

"Calling for that weak hobgoblin?" Schlatt scowled, using his grasp on Bad's horn to shove his face into the desk, "He can't help you, but even if he did hear you, he wouldn't even try to save you after he sees you getting your ass pounded like a whore." The hybrids voice dripped venom, "Maybe he'd enjoy it, get himself off in the corner while he watches the president of L'Manburg beat you senseless." 

Bad let a cry escape him, choking on a sob as his nose began bleeding once more due to his face being smothered by the desk. His knees buckled, the only thing keeping him up was the force of Schlatt's thrusts. His nose was numb from the pain, his claws making abrasions in the expensive wood of the ram's desk. 

Schlatt's breath got heavy as his hips snapped forward, his pace wavering when he neared his high, nails scraping against Bad's horn that he used to push Bad's head against the desk, "Fuck— I'm close." He murmured in a breathy tone, a brazen groan escaping him. 

"Out— Outside—" Bad coughed, his legs twitching in an attempt to squirm away, "Cum outside—" The demon begged, yelping when Schlatt pounded against his prostate, "Ooah— God, pl— please." 

"You're not in the position to be making demands, boy." The ram continued to aim for Bad's prostate once he had found it, his eyes rolling back slightly as Bad convulsed around his cock. 

The demon gave up on begging for mercy, falling limp against the desk as he let out choked moans and sobs. He was on the brink for blacking out, cocks wriggling in desperation against each other as he neared climax, tears burning his cheeks. 

Within a few more seconds, Bad was crying out desperately as his odd colored cum splattered on the desk in front of him, his voice too hoarse to speak at all or make another noise, he was wrecked. He gripped the edge of the desk, sobbing from both the overstimulation and pain, unable to halt Schlatt's brutal pace. 

Soon, the ram hybrid was also at his finish, mumbling out multiple curses as he had one of the most intense orgasms of his life, bliss making his head spin with indescribable pleasure. His cum filled Bad fully, leaking out beside Schlatt's cock that was still buried inside him, "God.. Damn.."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, do not share my work with any CC's, I don't want any problems to be caused. this is simply a creative medium to provide content for people who enjoy my work.
> 
> With that, I wish all of you a lovely day and I will (hopefully) be uploading more.


End file.
